randycunningham9thgradeninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Nameless Girl with Mauve Dress
' Nameless Girl with Mauve Dress' is a student who attends Norrisville High. Trivia *She's often carrying a book around with her. **She even had them at the club in "Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress's Revenge". *She ran into Howard and pushed him out of the way to get to class in "So U Think U Can Stank". **She also has her so far only speaking role, saying "Watch out, kid!" -- which Howard thinks is actually a name she's calling him. *She was taking pictures for the yearbook in "Evil Spirit Week", suggesting she's a part of the yearbook staff. *In "Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key", it's revealed she is a member of the Girls' Cobra Training Club. *She rode a segway past Dickie in "Stank'd to the Future". *In "Sorcerer in Love", Howard, searching for something of true beauty to please Amanda with, pushes through a few books in the bookshelf behind her while she was reading a book. This surprises her and Nameless Girl with Green Shirt, who was sitting beside her snoozing. Images and Appearances Last Stall on the Left Screen shot 2012-08-20 at 9.28.59 AM.png Tumblr mb59mtViVN1ri0hdco6 1280.jpg Got Stank Band Instructor 3.png whippin the dinger out.gif Whoop there it is.gif McFists of Fury Wow_oyu_are_history.png SLIMOVITZ, RANDY, HOWARD, BUCKY, GREEN DRESS, UNNAMED COWBELL PLAYER, BIG EYELASHES, TYSON, HARRY, DOUG, CYNTHIA, CASS, NG, RENISEWN, and MIKE MOE.png Johnny.png Gossip Boy I need more gossip.png Attack of the Killer Potatoes derps.png y r u so cute stahp.png stahpbeingsoadorable.png doublezing.png jfklgjdskl.png Science_class_zing.png wow bucky shut up.png Bucky please contain the sass.png Tumblr mb1otipI2Z1rwoq2zo8 250.png Monster Drill Morgan,_Green_Dress,_Red_Hair,_Randy,_and_Doug_1.png Morgan,_Green_Dress,_Red_Hair,_Randy,_and_Doug_2.png Morgan,_Green_Dress,_Red_Hair,_Randy,_and_Doug_3.png Morgan,_Green_Dress,_Red_Hair,_Randy,_and_Doug_4.png NG,_Randy,_Red_Hair,_and_Cass.png Tyson,_Green_Dress,_NG,_Randy,_and_Doug.png Tumblr mfh7raR1tC1qio51bo1 250.png JuLIAN WHAT R U DOING.png Morgan knows whats up.png Bash_in_Monster_Drill_1.png Bash_in_Monster_Drill_2.png Bash_in_Monster_Drill_3.png Bash_in_Monster_Drill_4.png Cynthia,_Mike_Moe,_Doug,_Tyson,_Renisewn,_Unnamed_Cowbell_Player,_and_NG.png Red_Hair_and_NG.png Slimovitz_in_Monster_Drill_4.png Tyson,_NG,_and_Red_Hair.png Silent Punch, Deadly Punch Tumblr mmm6k1IbOa1r53v56o6 250.gif Wave Slayers Tumblr_mm0oon5T5E1rwoq2zo8_r1_500.png Nukid on the Block Tumblr mjl6l6Glwy1rwoq2zo3 1280.png Der Monster Klub Scene00431.jpg Scene00451.jpg Scene00471.jpg Scene01151.jpg Scene01171.jpg Scene01191.jpg Scene01211.jpg Scene01231.jpg Scene01251.jpg Scene01271.jpg Scene01291.jpg Scene01311.jpg Scene01331.jpg Scene01351.jpg Scene01371.jpg Scene01391.jpg Grave Puncher: The Movie! Tumblr_inline_mkcod6WXun1qz4rgp.png Grave_puncher_movie6.jpg Tumblr inline mnnwouJF0w1qkm7sk.jpg Stanks Like Teen Spirit Tumblr mpjnhyRJgu1qmxk2wo1 500.png Bucky and his smug grin omg.gif StanksLikeTeenSpirit138.png StanksLikeTeenSpirit139.png StanksLikeTeenSpirit140.png StanksLikeTeenSpirit141.png StanksLikeTeenSpirit142.png StanksLikeTeenSpirit143.png StanksLikeTeenSpirit145.png StanksLikeTeenSpirit146.png StanksLikeTeenSpirit148.png StanksLikeTeenSpirit149.png StanksLikeTeenSpirit111.png StanksLikeTeenSpirit109.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi335.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi334.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi333.png Hiphopocalypse Now buckers in process of sitting down.png Buckers sitting down.png flute girl and stevens ALWAYS SIT NEXT TO EACH OTHER THAT IS THE OTP.png Teh buck buck walkin.png McSatchle BLUE SHIRT, BLUE SWEATER, MAUVE DRESS, BIG EYES, CYNTHIA, CASS, BLACK SHIRT, BIG EYELASHES, GREEN HAIR, DOUG, NG, HARRY, PUNK BOTS, TYSON.png MAUVE DRESS, BIG EYES, CYNTHIA, CASS, HARRY, NG, PUNK BOTS.png COWBELL PLAYER, RED SHIRT BOY, MAUVE DRESS, PUNK BOT, BIG EYES, BLACK SHIRT.png MAUVE DRESS, CYNTHIA, CASS, PUNK BOT 2.png MAUVE DRESS, CYNTHIA, CASS, PUNK BOT 1.png PUNK BOT, TWIRL TEAM, BLACK HEADBAND, MAUVE DRESS, BIG EYES, CYNTHIA, CASS, RED SHIRT BOY, BLUE SWEATER, BLUE SHIRT BOY.png ALL PREVIOUS PLUS GREEN HAIR, RED HAIR, GREEN DRESS, JED ELINOFF, SCOTT THOMAS, CASS, CYNTHIA, MORGAN.png RANDY,HOWARD,BLUE SHIRT,RED SHIRT BOY,BIG EYES,DANCING FISH,BIG EYELASHES,BLUE SWEATER,MIKE MOE,RENISEWN,BLOND PONYTAIL,DEBBIE,RED SHIRT GIRL,TYSON,NG,GREY JACKET, MAUVE.png RC9GN_-_McSatchle_&_Fart-topia.mp4162.png RC9GN_-_McSatchle_&_Fart-topia.mp437.png RC9GN_-_McSatchle_&_Fart-topia.mp439.png RC9GN_-_McSatchle_&_Fart-topia.mp441.png Sorcerer in Love Howard,_Mauve_Dress,_and_Howard_in_Sorcerer_in_Love_1.png Howard,_Mauve_Dress,_and_Howard_in_Sorcerer_in_Love_2.png Mauve_Dress_and_Green_Shirt_in_Sorcerer_in_Love.png Winner Takes Ball Randy Cunningham, 9th Grade Ninja - Winner Takes Ball - Look At All These Holes!.png Category:Background Character Category:Teenager Category:Female Category:Student Category:Character Category:Background Student